Honksel y Gretel
by SilentDrago
Summary: Dos hermanas abandonadas a su suerte, una casa comestible y una bruja. ¿Cómo se relacionan todas estas cosas? Historia basada en un famoso cuento infantil.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Traigo una nueva historia, uno de los cuentos del baúl del tío SilentDrago, con Honoka y Yukiho como las protagonistas. Veamos cómo le va. No los distraigo más, así que nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

 **Honksel y Gretel**

En una época de hambruna en cierto país cuyo nombre se ha olvidado, vivía un matrimonio con sus dos hijas, llamadas Honoka y Yukiho. En mejores tiempos, la pareja era dueña de una tienda de dulces, pero debido a la escasez, no tenían materia prima para trabajar, por lo que se fueron a la quiebra. Desesperados por su situación, hicieron lo que creyeron más conveniente para disminuir los gastos:… abandonar a sus hijas en el bosque a su suerte.

Por fortuna, Yukiho, la hermana menor y la más lista de las dos, se había preparado para el caso porque escuchó en secreto la conversación que tuvieron sus padres al respecto. Mientras el padre las llevaba a lo profundo del bosque, la chica iba marcando el camino con piedrecillas que había recogido con anterioridad. Al anochecer, ambas volvieron a su hogar, para sorpresa de los adultos.

Por el momento, las hermanas habían evitado la desgracia.

\- Qué bueno es tener una hermana tan inteligente, je, je, je –dijo Honoka.

\- Tal vez tú también deberías hacer algo en esta situación, _onee-chan_. ¿No te das cuenta del peligro que estamos corriendo? Si las cosas no cambian, podríamos morir.

Las dos se fueron a dormir con dolor de estómago por no tener nada con qué llenarlo.

Al día siguiente, el padre hizo un nuevo intento, esta vez internándolas más profundo en el bosque; pero al igual que la primera vez, la astucia de Yukiho las hizo regresar. Pero ya en la tercera ocasión, la hermana menor fue incapaz de conseguir piedras porque sus padres trancaron la puerta principal de la casa. Lo único con lo que se le ocurrió marcar el camino fue con migas de un pedazo de pan tan duro que estaba a nada de convertirse en una roca.

\- Muy bien, hora de volver a casa otra vez –dijo Yukiho con calma.

No esperaba que el hambre le jugara una mala pasada, aunque no su propia hambre.

\- ¡ _ONEE-CHAN_!

\- … Lo siento, Yukiho…, pero al ver comida ahí… y pan además…

\- ¡Eres una…!

Ya podían olvidarse de volver a casa.

* * *

Una frustrada Yukiho y una llorosa Honoka caminaban entre los árboles con la esperanza de encontrar algo que las pudiera ayudar. La hermana mayor seguía quejándose; tenía hambre y la menor le había pegado por comerse las migas que marcaban el camino.

\- ¡Yukiho, eres mala!

\- ¡Tú tienes la culpa de esto, _onee-chan_! ¡Ahora no llores!

En el fondo, a la castaña le dolía haberle dado el coscorrón, pero sentía que la pelijengibre se merecía el castigo.

El aventurarse en el bosque llevó a las jóvenes a toparse con algo que nunca hubiesen imaginado ver en sus vidas: una casa en medio de los troncos, y no una casa cualquiera, sino una hecha de pan, con el techo construido enteramente de pan dulce.

\- Yukiho, pellízcame para ver si estoy soñando.

\- Como digas.

\- ¡Auch! ¡No tan fuerte!

La casa seguía allí.

\- ¡Comida! –exclamó Honoka mientras se abalanzaba sobre la vivienda y comenzaba a mordisquear las paredes.

\- ¡ _Onee-chan_ , no puedes hacer eso! ¡Esta casa es muy sospechosa! –dijo Yukiho acercándose.

\- _Vamof_ , hay que _abobechaf_ que hay _comifa_.

\- ¡No hables con la boca llena!

A pesar de sus quejas, el estómago de Yukiho decía otra cosa. Al final, no pudo resistir la tentación, por lo que arrancó un trozo de pared y comenzó a comerlo.

 _\- Está muy bueno. Quizás podría conseguir la receta para que la hagamos en casa… si es que logramos volver alguna vez –_ pensó con amargura.

Como estaban concentradas en el pan, ninguna se dio cuenta de que estaban siendo observadas. Desde una ventana, una chica de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y amplia frente con ropajes de bruja las vigilaba sin perder detalle.

 _\- Excelente, excelente, mi casa de pan ha atraído a un par de chicas. Es hora de comer._

Dejó su puesto y abrió la puerta.

\- Hola a ambas, parece que les ha gustado mi humilde hogar.

En cuanto la bruja se dejó ver, Honoka casi se atragantó con el pan que aún tenía en la boca, mientras que Yukiho se puso alerta.

\- Estoy consciente de la hambruna que azota al país, y ustedes, pobres muchachas, lucen demasiado delgadas. ¿Por qué no entran? Adentro tengo bocadillos más deliciosos que los de las paredes.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Es pan de mejor calidad? –preguntó Honoka.

\- Pan, dulces, pastelillos… Solo entra y compruébalo.

\- ¡Sí, muchos bocadillos!

\- ¡Alto ahí! –exclamó Yukiho agarrando del brazo a su alocada y hambrienta hermana mayor–. Esto es demasiado sospechoso. ¿Cuáles son tus reales intenciones con nosotras?

\- Solo quiero ayudar.

\- Ya la oíste, Yukiho. ¿Por qué no entramos?

\- ¿En serio eres tan ingenua, _onee-chan_?

\- Tengo pan hecho a mano por mí, con mi receta secreta especial –señaló la joven bruja.

\- ¡Entremos!

A pesar de las protestas de Yukiho, Honoka entró a la casa, arrastrando a su hermana con ella.

\- ¡Sí, a comer, a comer, a comer!

* * *

\- Te dije que no entráramos, _onee-chan_ , pero no: preferiste pensar con tu estómago antes que con tu cabeza.

\- ¡No me culpes, Yukiho! ¡La oferta era demasiado tentadora!

Las hermanas se hallaban en problemas. La mayor estaba encerrada en una jaula, mientras que la menor se había convertido en criada de la bruja a la fuerza.

\- Nada mejor que un dos por uno: una esclava y algo delicioso para comer en el mismo paquete –dijo la bruja relamiéndose los labios mientras veía a la pelijengibre enjaulada–. Aunque debo decir que mi próxima cena es una chica muy linda. Nada más le falta un poco de carne.

Honoka se sonrojó por el halago.

 _\- Genial, atrapadas en la casa de una bruja caníbal y, por si eso fuera poco,_ onee-chan _deja que ella le haga ojitos_ –pensó Yukiho con molestia.

\- No crean, eso sí, que mentía con respecto a la comida. De verdad tengo mucha. Nada más vean –dijo la castaña señalando una mesa repleta de bocadillos.

\- Pan…, pasteles…, chocolates…, panecillos…, _cupcakes_ …

A Honoka la boca se le estaba haciendo agua.

\- ¡Tú! –exclamó la bruja apuntando a Yukiho–. Te encargarás de llevarle todos estos alimentos a la lindura que está en la jaula. La quiero en buenas condiciones antes de comérmela. ¡Y ni si te ocurra sacar algo de ahí para ti!

De ahí le entregó una bandeja repleta de panes y dulces.

 _\- ¡Maldita!_ –La llenaba de rabia el hecho de tener que ayudar a su secuestradora a engordar a la pelijengibre, incluso más que el no poder llevarse a la panza algo de alimento.

Muy a su pesar, la menor comenzó con la labor de engorda de Honoka, quien parecía más concentrada en la comida que le servían que en su inminente destino como cena de bruja. Dos meses pasó la chica enfocada en esa tarea. Lo bueno, eso sí, era que la pelijengibre no era tan egoísta con lo que le entregaban: cada vez que la castaña se distraía, le daba unos cuantos bocadillos a Yukiho para que no desfalleciera por el hambre (lo que le servía su captora era bastante escaso). Al mismo tiempo, las hermanas planeaban una manera de escapar.

\- Si tan solo pudiese encontrar la llave de esta jaula…

\- Tal vez hay que esperar a que ella misma la abra –señaló Honoka.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, _onee-chan_? ¿Acaso te volviste loca? Si la abre, va a ser solo para meterte en el horno.

\- No necesariamente, Yukiho.

Quizás Honoka no fuera una persona de muchas luces, pero tampoco era una total despistada: durante su cautiverio, se había fijado que, aunque su intención final era comérsela, la bruja coqueteaba mucho con ella; y a decir verdad, la ojiazul encontraba bastante linda a aquella chica.

\- No me digas que…

El solo pensarlo hizo que Yukiho tuviera escalofríos.

* * *

Llegó el día clave. Tras varias semanas enfocada en sobrealimentar a Honoka para convertirla en la cena, la bruja castaña comenzó a preparar su horno.

\- Tranquila, hermosa, me encargaré de que no sufras mucho –le dijo a la cautiva guiñándole un ojo, gesto al que le siguió un ligero sonrojo de esta.

 _\- Espero que el plan de_ onee-chan _funcione. No quiero que le pase nada_ –pensaba una inquieta Yukiho acurrucada en un rincón. Solo intervendría en caso de que algo saliera mal.

\- Muy bien, linda, hora de sacarte de aquí para mi apetecida comida.

Nada más abrirse la puerta de la jaula, Honoka se abalanzó sobre la bruja y le plantó un tremendo beso en los labios. Los ojos completamente abiertos de esta y la expresión de sorpresa que puso dieron a entender que no se lo esperaba para nada. No se separaron hasta que el aire se les fue de los pulmones.

\- ¿Estuvo bueno? Je, je.

Completamente sonrojada, la bruja se llevó los dedos a los labios. Quería comerse a la pelijengibre desde el momento en que la capturó, pero el sabor de ese beso la hizo reconsiderar las cosas. No podía negarlo: le había gustado esa sensación…, mucho…, demasiado.

 _\- No puedo creer que realmente lo hiciera_ –pensó Yukiho.

\- Esto no es justo… ¡No es justo! ¡Se suponía que debía comerte, ¿y ahora me sales con esto?! ¡Ya no sé qué hacer contigo! –reclamó haciendo un puchero.

\- ¿Te ayudo?

Sin pensárselo mucho, Honoka volvió a besar a la bruja.

 _\- Me gusta… Me gusta… Me gusta… ¡Me gusta!... ¡Me gusta!... ¡Me gusta mucho! ¡Qué sabor tan delicioso!_

La castaña abrazó a la pelijengibre por la cintura para intensificar el beso.

\- Ya… ya no quiero comerte. Tus labios me parecen más sabrosos.

Honoka sonrió.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso.

\- Oigan, tortolitas, ¿y qué hay de mí? –se quejó Yukiho arruinando el ambiente.

\- Es cierto. ¿Qué hago contigo ahora? ¿Mantenerte como esclava o quizás...?

La pelijengibre la miró con ojos de perrito regañado y haciendo un adorable puchero. La bruja no lo resistió.

\- Está bien, puedes irte; pero tu hermana se queda aquí conmigo.

Lo mejor era aceptar; no quería que la castaña cambiara de opinión.

\- Eso sí, ¿podría pedirte un favor primero? No quiero marcharme sin saber algo antes.

* * *

Yukiho se estableció en un pueblo cercano. Cuando finalmente se solucionó el tema de la hambruna, abrió su propia panadería, en la que empleó todas las recetas que le enseñó la bruja. Gracias a su enorme éxito, se convirtió en una de las personas más ricas de la nación, en contraste con sus desobligados padres, que se hundieron todavía más en la miseria.

Con respecto a Honoka, al final la bruja sí se la comió…, solo que ella lo disfrutó. Ambas se casaron tiempo después, quedando a disposición de la ojiazul toda la comida que quisiera. A cambio, lo único que le pedían era que no arrancara trozos de pared de la casa.

Eso sí, a Yukiho siempre le costó decirle "cuñada" a la frentona.

* * *

 **Y con esto hemos llegado al final. Recuerden dejar sus reviews.**

 **Originalmente, tenía pensado hacer de esta mi primera historia de Love Live sin yuri, centrándome en las hermanas Kousaka y con la bruja siendo un OC (como es obvio, Honky no la iba a besar y los elementos románticos no existirían); pero después se me ocurrió el final que leyeron, por lo que Tsubasa tuvo su papel también.**

 **Informo desde ya que los siguientes tres cuentos a adaptar ya han sido elegidos. En el futuro sabrán cuáles son.**

 **No se olviden de seguir mi página de Facebook y mi cuenta de Wattpad.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
